


Mother's Troubles

by Aoi_Sensei



Series: Mama Duck [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, trouble giving birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/pseuds/Aoi_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Uruha's birthing was relatively easy, but it was clear by the size of the eggs that this one would be difficult. All Aoi can do is comfort his little duck the best he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Troubles

Aoi gently massaged Uruha's hip in order to comfort him as he lay panting, spread out naked on the bed. He ran his hand gently over his lover's swollen belly, anticipating the eggs that would soon come. Once Uruha's contractions started, Aoi made sure to calmly gather all of their ducklings so they didn't run around aimlessly while their mother gave birth. He had put a towel down in the bathtub before setting them in it to keep them safe, and now their faint little chirps were heard all the way into the bedroom.

Uruha gasped, squeezing Aoi's hand tightly as the older guitarist smoothed down his hair. “It hurts.” He whimpered, his body trembling slightly as another contraction rippled through him. Aoi bit his lip in thought. This was always the hardest part for him, seeing the love of his life in so much pain. “I know baby.” He replied softly. “Do you want me to try and make you feel good?” Uruha licked his lips before nodding.

Bending down, Aoi place a loving kiss on Uruha's lips before moving between his spread legs. Carefully, he took Uruha's half limp cock into his hand, stroking it to life with care. Once his lover was hard enough, Aoi ghost his lips over the head, making Uruha gasp in anticipation. Reaching down to tug on Aoi's hair, Uruha moaned in pleasure once he engulfed his erection. The older guitarist smirked around the thick length as he slowly took more of him in, sucking him off just the way he knew Uruha liked.

Completely forgetting about the contractions, Uruha mewled as he rolled his hips desperately, desiring more. Realizing just how much his little duck needed this, Aoi stilled his head, allowed Uruha to fuck his mouth as he pleased. While Uruha was distracted, Aoi pushed a finger into his entrance, making the other whine softly. “Aoi!” He pouted, his ass clenching around his long digit. Aoi gave a hard suck to Uruha's cock in response, making him cum almost immediately.

Greedily, Aoi swallowed the salty seed, milking Uruha's cock for what it was worth. The younger’s toes curled in delight as he fell limp against the mattress, panting. Taking that moment to advance further, Aoi curled his finger, thrusting it slowly in different directions to find Uruha's prostate.

“Oh fuck! Right there~!” His duck mewled, spreading his legs more in response to the pleasure shooting through him. Letting Uruha's cock slip out of his mouth, Aoi kissed the inside of his pale thighs, probing his prostate. “So precious. I love the sounds you make.” He purred, looking up to admire Uruha's writhing form.

Aoi couldn't take it anymore, his rock hard cock strained against his boxers as he imagined himself pushing into his duck's tight heat, fucking him to loosen him up for his birthing. Peppering Uruha's belly with kisses, Aoi quickly shoved off his pants and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free.

“Can I?” He asked Uruha softly, not sure if he was in too much pain or not. Blushing furiously, Uruha flashed a smile. “Please?” He begged softly, wiggling his hips cutely to tease Aoi. Chuckling, Aoi pulled him into a deep loving kiss as he lined himself up. Slowly pushing his cock into Uruha's needy little hole, moaning softly against Uruha's lips as he clenched around him.

Stilling his hips so his lover could get used to his size, Aoi sucked in a shaky breath. “You feel so good baby.” He panted once the kiss broke, nuzzling Uruha lovingly. He smiled in return, his heart swelling at how gentle Aoi was being with him. He loved the rough sex where he would be pinned down and fucked into oblivion, but he also loved the sweet complements and the gentle caresses.

Uruha pressed his nose to Aoi's neck as he started to slowly thrust. “Are you going to watch?” He gasped softly, his own cock hardening at the thought. He could feel Aoi shiver against him at the mention. “Yes.” He replied huskily, almost breathlessly as he started to thrust faster. Uruha reached up to hold Aoi's shoulder's as he panted. “I love it when you watch.” Uruha admit shyly, ghosting his lips across Aoi's jaw to coax him.

Licking his lips, Aoi thrust into Uruha's prostate, making him inhale sharply. “Aoi!” Uruha cried suddenly, his body becoming rigid as he clenched hard around his husband's cock. Aoi froze, confused by Uruha's sudden outburst until he felt it. The smooth wet surface of an egg met the head of his cock, making Aoi shudder in delight.

“Don't stop.” Uruha begged. “Just be careful.” Aoi hesitated, not wanting to harm the egg but wanting to go along with his duck's wishes. Nodding, he carefully began to thrust, driving the egg into Uruha's prostate. When was the last time he felt so properly ravished and dirty? Uruha couldn't remember. His back arched and his fingers curled into Aoi's hair as Aoi's soft lips pressed kisses to his neck. The egg was so big inside of him, only the bottom half of it bigger than Aoi's thick veiny cock. He clenched around it, savoring the feeling of being full and being fucked with his offspring still in side of him, needing to be released.

His solid hard cock slapped gently against his stomach, drops of pre-cum falling onto his still swollen tummy as Aoi carefully fucked him. Uruha let out a noise of both pain and pleasure as another contraction hit, another egg sliding into his canal to join the first.

Aoi slowed his thrust, looking at Uruha for permission to continue. “Don't stop until you cum in me.” He duck whispered breathlessly. Chuckling, Aoi nodded, starting to fuck Uruha with his eggs again. Aoi wished he could drive into him hard and rough, the feeling of the warm birthing fluids trickling through Uruha's hole was driving him absalutely insane. So tight and slick and full. Full of eggs. Full of the things he was meant to birth.

He let out a low growl, holding onto Uruha's hips as he focused on his climax. The delicious noises Uruha made, trembling in pleasure underneath him, it all drove him crazy. Uruha's lips parted in a silent moan as Aoi finally came hard deep inside of him, filling his tight heat with his warm cum, bathing the eggs in it.

Panting, Aoi carefully pulled out, quickly using his fingers to block Uruha's perky asshole before the eggs slid out. “Not yet.” He said softly when his lover made a small noise of protest. “Hands and knees.” Uruha sat up, moaning as the eggs shifted inside of him as he got into Aoi's favorite position.

Reaching over to the side, Aoi picked up the towel he had handy for the birth, spreading it between Uruha's now trembling legs. “Ready?” He asked, biting his bottom lip. Aoi nodded, his fingers falling away from Uruha's hole. Soon the egg peaked out, making Uruha moan and his ass clenched slightly before he pushed it out.

The little duck sighed in relief before the next egg probed his entrance. “Fuck!” He gasped, trying his best to push it out out of him, whimpering when he felt it stretch him wide. Realizing the egg was too big, Aoi reached down to stroke Uruha's leaking cock, hoping it would distract him enough to loosen up.

Uruha moaned, his hips thrusting forward into Aoi's hand. After a few strokes, the egg slid out safely, the juices it was blocking gushing out, soaking Uruha's thighs and the bed. The young mother let out a shaky breath, falling forward. Only Aoi's soft words of encouragement was keeping him calm at this point. “You're doing so great baby.” Aoi cooed softly, trying to keep Uruha going.

Usually Uruha's birthing was relatively easy, but it was clear by the size of the eggs that this one would be difficult. He focused on the warmth of Aoi's hand around his member, sending jolts of pleasure through his body, distracting him from his burning entrance. “Aoi?” He asked softly, instantly gaining his husband's full attention. “Can you lick me? Down there? It hurts.” He whimpered, his fingers clutching the sheets harshly.

Aoi didn't even have to say anything. Immediately he was between Uruha's legs again, slowly dragging his tongue across Uruha's pink flexing hole. It's warmth soothed Uruha's muscles and the birth liquid tasted sweet against Aoi's tongue.

Humming in pleasure, Uruha started to relax, gasping softly as another pressure filled his abdomen. He moaned, the warm hard egg pressing against his prostate as it slowly slid through him. “Aoi, another.” Aoi made sure his hole was nice and slick before pulling away.

“Alright baby, you're okay,. Just push, okay?” Uruha nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed. He moaned in pain, followed by a surprised gasp when he felt the egg leave him, followed by an egg he didn't even know was there.

Normally Aoi and Uruha got off on this. Aoi loved watching Uruha's delicate ass stretch around something even more delicate. Usually Uruha loved the feeling of being full and being fucked by his own eggs, and it usually made him cum so hard he though he'd pass out. But Aoi recognized that this time was not a time for playing around.

He watched Uruha tremble with concerned eyes, watching the tears roll down his husband's red cheeks as he had trouble pushing out the remaining eggs. Noticing how weary his duck was becoming, he gently got Uruha's attention. “Do you think you can move?” He asked softly. Uruha nodded weakly, sitting up on his knees with Aoi's help. Aoi quickly slid into the area where Uruha was before carefully moving Uruha so his back was against his chest.

Uruha relaxed considerably against his husband, the feeling of Aoi against his body comforting him as his husband wrapped his arms around him. Aoi kissed his hair, rubbing Uruha's abdomen as he pushed out five more eggs with difficultly.

By the time Uruha was done giving birth, the whole entire bed was soaked with his fluid, and the little one was trembling and crying quickly as Aoi gently rocked him. “Do you want me to make you cum?” He asked softly, noticing how Uruha was still hard. He thought for a moment before nodding.

Aoi slowly started stroking him again, nuzzling his hair. “Look how many there are! You did so good baby! I'm so proud of you.” He praised lovingly. Uruha moved his hips weakly to meet Aoi's hand, reveling in the warmth it was making him feel. Exhausted, Uruha dug his nails into Aoi's arms, his eyes fluttering shut as the relief of his orgasm hit him.

After his arousal was sated and his body fell limp, Aoi slipped out from under him. He carefully cleaned Uruha up, pulling sweatpants onto his legs before bundling him up in clean dry blankets. Aoi stroked his ducks hair until he was sure Uruha was asleep. “I love you so much.” He whispered softly before carefully gathering up the eggs. “Fifteen this time.” He noted with awe as he went to wash them so Uruha could rest.


End file.
